Money and Power
by sofiatc2001
Summary: Will Graham is the first student to receive a scholarship to a very prestigious academy the wealthy teenagers attended. He senses that something is off, but what could it be? And why is everyone so afraid of Hannibal Lecter, the president of the student council?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey! Welcome to my new work! I won't keep you for long, I just wabted to tell you somethings. First: this is a Hannigram story, but it has some bumps. If there is any non-consensual part, I'll warn you guys. Second, this story centeres around gambling and games, but I want to tell you that I am NOT AN EXPERT in these things, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes.**

 **Btw, this wasn't beta'd!**

 **Have fun!**

-/-

Will Graham sighed as the bus came to a holt. He closed his own book- a novel by a Pulitzer prize winner- and grabbed his belongings. The teen stepped out of the vehicle after quietly thanking the driver and looked at his new home and school. He arrived two days later than scheduled, but the principal had assured him that he would be on the same level as his new classmates.

The academy was huge. It resembled an old mansion; the walls were built with white marble and red tiles composed the various roofs. Sun rays hit the windows, some of them had balconies and beautiful sculptures around them. A vast garden surrounded the building and it's four tall towers; a group of cherry trees formed a path to the main entrance and filled the air with light pink petals. Grass fields stretched out to both sides, delimited by elegant red roses.

The sound of people walking and talking reminded Will of where he was. The very prestigious academy that was the complete opposite of the small high school in Wolf Trap. In fact, it was due to his excellent grades that he was invited to the academy. The place where rich teenagers, future heirs of fortunes, came to learn. He was going to study and live in there, along with them.

Will adjusted his glasses, watching another limousine approach the school's driveway. He felt out of place, seeing everyone in the red and black uniforms while he was dressed in an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn't care what the other teenagers thought about him, but it would make meeting other students more difficult. He started heading towards the two heavy wooden doors that lead to the academy. It was Sunday afternoon, the academy was full of students returning from their weekends at home.

A teen, about his age, stood in front of the main doors, waiting for him. He had dark skin and a proud smile in his face. He raised his hand, offering a handshake, "Jack Crawford. I assume you're Will Graham."

Will nodded, trying to avoid looking into Jack's eyes. He didn't like exposing himself to others and the eyes revealed too much. He could tell that Jack Crawford was strong and liked to be in control of everything. Will tried not to analyze the first person he met just by shaking hands, but it was so easy.

Jack chuckled and nodded in response before turning around. He glanced back at Will, "Do you need help with those?"

That made him look down at his stuff. Unlike most teenagers here, Will didn't have much. That was why he only had a gym bag and a backpack.

"No, thanks," He answered, gripping the gym bag's strap. Jack shrugged and kept walking as he explained everything he needed to know.

"You are in class 2-1. I'm the class president and that's why I'm giving you a tour. We're 16 in each class and there are three classes per year. That means that there are about 220 students in total," He said, entering the front hall.

White marble covered the floor, with four big columns in a row. Staircases stood in each side of the door, covered in red velvet. The walls were painted in a dark red, matching the velvet. There was a rug where they stood, made out of expensive fabrics. Groups of students and teachers gathered in the wide hall, chatting about recent events.

Jack led Will to the stairs on their left, guiding him to the next floor, "The rooms have three students each, always of the same gender. You're in the same room as Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller. They are from our class."

Will didn't like the idea of having to sleep with other people, even if they were in different beds. He enjoyed having his privacy and sharing a room took that away from him. He reminded himself that he was only going to be there for three years and after that he could go back to the quiet life in Wolf Trap.

"Jimmy is nice to everyone, but Brian can be an asshole sometimes. Especially if Jimmy is not around," The teen warned. They reached the first floor the next second. It was decorated just like the main hall and just like before, but this time just one staircase stood in the end of the hallway. Jack turned left, followed by Will, leaving the stairs behind.

He lifted his thumb and pointed towards the stairs, where a group of girls were headed, "That's one of the ways to the girl's dorm rooms. If you get caught in there, you'll be punished. So don't get lost."

Will didn't have any plans to visit the female dorm rooms, ever. He was just there to finish high school and get into a good college.

The class president's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as they passed through several groups of students, "This floor is for the classrooms, just like the next one. In this one, there are the first and second year's classrooms. Upstairs there are the third and fourth year's rooms, in addition to the chemistry and biology lab."

Will was truly amazed. The academy was incredibly organized, unlike his older school. He could barely learn anything in class, so he had to teach himself. Fortunately, by the end of winter break, he knew everything he was going to be taught. That was why he had excellent grades.

"Class starts at nine. We all take the same classes," They turned a corner and Jack stopped in the middle of the hallway. The wood door in front of them was labeled '2-1', "This is our classroom. If you need help with directions, Jimmy will help you. Or other students."

Will had already developed a mental map with the important spots he learned until now. He didn't want to do anything unnecessary. Jack resumed their tour, leading him to a new set of stairs.

"The towers you saw contain study rooms for each class . Each class has one of their own," They passed the third floor and climbed to the fourth. Something flared in the back of Will's mind, telling him that something was off. He brushed it off as a female voice drew his attention.

"Jack!" Someone called. It was a girl, with black hair and a huge smile. She ran down the stairs, causing some of the others to protest.

She stopped right in front of them, looking at Will. Her face wasn't full of disgust but of curiosity, which was a happy change.

"You must be Will Graham," She said, a huge smile on her face. They shook hands, "I'm Beverly. I'm in 2-1 too."

He saw a male student who was passing by them and noticed that he had a some sort of dog tag around his neck, with a single word engraved in it. Unfortunately, he was walking too fast for Will to be able to read it.

Everybody- including Jack and Beverly- stared at the boy, who looked like he was about to cry, as he rushed upstairs. Some people had smirks on their faces, while others whispered between them. The attention was all focused on the tag. His mind flared once again, curiously cursing through his body.

Beverly turned to Jack and whispered, taking advantage of the distraction, "I hope nothing bad happens to Will. You need to tell him."

Jack shook his head, "No way."

"He won't last a week here, Jack. Imagine what the student council will do to him," She said. Will watched them, sensing that something was wrong. It was normal for a school to have bullying, he was a victim of it back in Virginia. But there was a strange cloud surrounding the whole issue. He had no idea of what was going on.

He climbed up the stairs to meet Jack, but something distracted him once again. A teen, older than them, walked down the stairs calmly, while a path was opened just for him. He was tall, with ash blond hair covering a serene eyes were a light brown, like honey. There was a glint in them that Will couldn't decipher. A small smile appeared on the other's lips as the distance between the two shortened.

The teen kept walking down the stairs, heading towards the dark haired boy. The staircase was silentS they met face to face, a step separating them.

Will analyzed the teen that was so interrested in him. He was almost certainly European and was very popular, since everyone was quiet but had a dying need to gossip. The newcomer could see that some people were afraid of the guy, which made him doubt about the smile on his face. But why would they fear him? What were they all trying so hard to hide?

The smile on the taller teen widened as he introduced himself, "Hannibal Lecter, president of the student council."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if I'm late! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-/-

Hannibal Lecter sat in his private study, thinking about the new student. The principal, a small, fidgety man that reminded the teen of a rat, had showed him the proposal to let one outstanding student attend their academy on a scholarship. It was quite surprising to see the man finally act.

At first, Hannibal rejected the idea, because the new student would just become another pet and wouldn't pay the debts. Until he received the list of candidates and one of them caught his attention. William Graham, passed freshman year with A+ in every class and one of them was advanced mathematics. It was impressive, but they got hundreds of applications just like those.

Hannibal turned the page and he held his breath. Will Graham was beautiful. Dark, wild curls framed his face, contrasting with his fair skin and pale lips. Green eyes stared back at him, hidden behind a pair of dark glasses. The boy was sculptured perfectly, his beauty incomparable to anyone else Hannibal has ever seen.

Something bubbled inside his chest. He raised his hand and touched his chest lightly. He had to meet Will Graham.

-/-

The academy was very unconventional. Everything that was needed for the students' future was taught, but they weren't evaluated in these areas. For them, future leaders, learning to read minds and be able to create tactics was far more important. What was a great was to practice these? Gambling. The whole school hierarchy was based on bets, wins and losses. There was a list with the social status of the students. The last 100th people had a debt over 10,000 dollars to the student council and were treated like slaves by the others. They wore dog tags with the word 'pet' in them. The others were considered neutral and could gamble without thinking.

On top of the food chain stood the student council, especially Hannibal Lecter, the president. Following them came the neutrals and then the pets.

Hannibal Lecter was a true monster. He gambled the previous student council president for the seat and won. From that point on, it turned into hell. He started collecting debts and created the pet status. It turned their lives upside down. The worst of it all were the Life Plans.

That was why Jack stared, wide eyed, at the scene. Hannibal seemed kind and welcoming, but he knew better. A vicious snake had just found its new prey. Lecter had to go through him first if he wanted to hurt Will. There was no way he would let someone innocent be damaged.

"I know change can be frightening, especially if you do it all by yourself. I just wanted to come by and tell you that I'm here to help you," Hannibal said, never breaking eye contact with Will. He could feel the rage coming from Crawford, but he ignored it. He was terribly curious about Will's skills in gambling. The thought of such beautiful boy becoming a pet was thrilling.

Will furrowed his eyebrows. It all sounded fake, as if he rehearsed it countless times. There was something in the academy that didn't add up and he didn't like it.

He narrowed his eyes and his voice turned cold as he leaned closer to Hannibal, "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but if you think you can trick me with your smooth talking, you're wrong. So if you would be so kind to let me go to my room, I would appreciate it."

Everyone was shoked at his words. Hannibal was surprised as well, but he masked it better. After getting his composure again, the president stepped aside, with the same smile on his face. Will Graham was very interesting.

The teen walked past him, accompanied by Jack Crawford and some other girl. The former having a condescending smirk on his face. Hannibal decided he would teach him a lesson later. Now all he was focused on was William.

"My offer still stands, Will graham," He said, making said boy to stop in his tracks. He turned around slowly, staring at the older teen. Hannibal climbed up the stairs to meet him, "Come by the student council room if you have any problems. It's on the last floor."

Will looked at him for another second before continuing his trip, putting an end to their conversation.

-/-

Jack opened the door to Will's new room. The rest of their trip had been silent after the dark-haired boy had his outburst. It was a very courageous act, but it put him in Lecter's blacklist. And that was a very dangerous thing.

They entered the room. It was white, with three twin sized beds, separated by bookshelves, one for each student. The bedsheets were in different shades of brown, matching the beige panels behind the headrests.

Beverly stretched her arm, "This is your room. Jimmy should be here soon."

When she finished her sentence, a boy with short dark hair and light brown eyes came in the room, he had a big smile on his face. He seemed calm, relaxed and ready to welcome him. Yet the boy- Will assumed he was Jimmy- was tense. His checks were puffy and his eyes were red-ish. Like he had been crying recently.

He scrutinized Jimmy and his instincts were right. There were handprints on his wrists and over the white shirt of the black and red uniform there it was. The dog tag. Will's conversation with Hannibal wasn't enlightening and Jack and Beverly were silent the rest of the trip.

"Hey, I'm Jimmy Price," He greeted. Will forced a smile. The meaning of the dog tags and why the president of the student council was so popular. It was so frustrating to be in the dark about what seemed to be so important.

"Does anyone want to explain what is going on?" He asked, turning to Jack and Beverly. The girl turned pale, "Jack?"

The class president scratched his head. Jimmy's gaze shifted between the three teenagers, "Guys?"

Will walked to Jimmy, "He's being beaten up, Jack! I bet it's because of the dog tags!"

Beverly finally spoke up, her voice as quiet as a whisper, "Who did this, Jimmy?"

"Dolarhyde. He thought I was too happy," He blushed even more. Will raised his hands, exasperated. Jack sighed and he sat down on one of the beds.

Beverly joined Jimmy, patting his back. Will sat on the bed with Jack, waiting for his next move. The girl looked at the wounds, "Let's go to the nurse's office."

Jimmy shook his head, "They won't treat me."

"They will if I tell them to," She said. Will stared at Jack, confused. The pair left the room, walking slowly.

The class president stared at the wall in front of them, "I'll explain everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Will sat in silence, after Jack told him everything. The gambling, the pets, the debts... It was very interesting. He knew the scholarship was too good to be true. So he was a lab rat for the student council. Somehow, he felt like Jack was a friend. From what he saw, the class president was loyal and trustworthy. Will could only wonder why.

He raised his hand and brought it to his lips. A light chuckle exited his mouth. Fate had a twisted way of acting. Jack looked at Will before checking the time. He was finally doing the right thing, helping the ones in need. Even if he doubted that the dark haired teen would need his help. He had the feeling that Will was a quiet threat.

Jack stood up, "It's time for dinner. I can help you unpack after that."

Will gave him a small smile and a nod before standing up. Jack opened the bedroom's door and stepped aside, letting him pass. The pair walked side by side, headed towards the cafeteria. They were under an incredible amount of scrutiny, but it seemed like Will didn't care. Jack glared at the younger students, making them shrink in defeat.

"You don't need to do that," Will began, quietly. He was calm, walking at his own rhythm. Jack continued to look forward, adjusting his pace, "I'm like a new animal at the petting zoo. It was the same thing in Wolf Trap."

Jack shifted his gaze to the pale teen. This was the first time Will opened up.

They walked down a set of stairs and entered the cafeteria. There was a floor to ceiling window in the furthest walls. There were almost fifty tables. The room was almost full, the different voices filling the air.

The two students sat on a table for five people. Will raised an eyebrow when he saw four menus. It was a school for rich teens, what would he expect? He grabbed one and opened it. It was filled with food he never heard of. He stared at Jack, searching for guidance.

"The Mediterranean Chicken is pretty good," He suggested, smiling. Will nodded and close the menu. He looked around, trying to see who would join them.

He saw Beverly and Jimmy walking to their table. Will gave them a small smile, before shifting his gaze to the table. The two students sat down next to them and they started talking about trivial things.

"Are you feeling better?" Will asked. Beverly looked at him and a smile appeared on her lips. Jimmy nodded in response, blushing a bit.

A boy with curly hair and dark eyes sat in front of Jimmy. He looked around, raising an eyebrow when he saw Will.

"Oh, you must be Will Graham," He said, rolling his eyes. His voice was monotone with a hint of disgust. Will's eyebrow twitched, mad. He took a deep breath, commanding himself to calm down. He had been warned about Brian.

He replied, "You must be Brian."

The air was dense around the two, so Beverly tried to lightened the mood.

A waiter came over to the table, surprising Will. They all order their food and waited, forgetting the cold atmosphere.

They ate in silence after that. Will stood up and put his tray on a small cart. He turned around and a boy was starting at him, a few inches away from him. He had shiny black hair and was well built, from what he could assess.

Will took a step back, hitting the tray cart. The boy was still looking at him, with a small smile on his lips.

"Hi. Matthew Brown," He raised his hand gracefully, offering a handshake. Will ignored it, walking away. A hand grabbed his arm, stopping him, "How about a game?"

"Not interrested," Will replied, managing to free himself from the strong hold.

Brown's smile grew, "How about tomorrow at eleven?"

"I have classes."

The student nodded, "Yes, but we have a short break at that time. Do you know how to play Speed?"

The answer came short and dry, "Yeah."

Will started heading towards his room, hands in his pockets. This left Matthew alone, laughing.

"It a date, Will Graham!"


End file.
